


Como la primera vez

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Rings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando Yuri lo había llevado a parte esa mañana durante la sesión de fotos para las revistas del nuevo año, Kei sabía que tendría que haber presagiado problemas a la vuelta de la esquina.Aún más tendría que haberlo imaginado cuando el menor le había pedido de salir juntos esa tarda para ir en busca de regalos de Navidad por Kota y Yuya.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Como la primera vez

**Como la primera vez**

Cuando Yuri lo había llevado a parte esa mañana durante la sesión de fotos para las revistas del nuevo año, Kei sabía que tendría que haber presagiado problemas a la vuelta de la esquina.

Aún más tendría que haberlo imaginado cuando el menor le había pedido de salir juntos esa tarda para ir en busca de regalos de Navidad por Kota y Yuya.

Se habían encontrado en Shibuya a las primeras horas de la tarde, y Kei no estaba ya muy feliz.

Yabu esa tarde no tenía que trabajar, y había tratado en cualquier manera de hacerse pedir que saliera con ellos, algo que Kei había cuidadamente evitado de hacer.

Pues lo había dejado en casa con un mal humor que había contagiado a él también.

“¡Hola, Kei-chan!” lo saludó el menor, apretándose en el abrigo y temblando.

“Hola, Yu.” le dijo, sonriéndole.

Después de todo, no tenía que tener esa actitud.

Siempre le había gustado Navidad y le gustaba ir de compras, especialmente con Yuri, pues no veía porque tenía que tomarla a mal.

Estaba preocupado a la idea de tener que buscar un regalo por Kota, así come por todas recurrencias. Sus gustos nunca habían sido los mismos, ni Kei era alguien de comprarle algo que no le gustara sólo para complacerlo.

Era duro de pelar, en suma.

“¿Habías pensado en algo?” preguntó a Yuri, metiéndose a caminar hacia el centro comercial frente a la estación de metro.

El menor bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniendo un aire afligido.

“No. Es nuestra primera Navidad desde cuando vivimos juntos y... no lo sé, quería darle algo bueno. Pero no sé qué, no es simple dar regalos a Yuya. Si se lo pido me dice de olvidarlo y que...” sonrojó violentamente, interrumpiéndose.

Kei sonrió, entendiendo donde llegara con eso.

“¿Qué eres tú el regalo mejor que pueda desear?” se burló un poco de él, dándole una palmadita en la nuca. “Es tanto como a Yuya.” añadió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Sí, vale, es tanto como a Yuya, pero yo quiero darle un regalo. Uno bueno, si posible.” dijo, bufando, girándose hacia Kei con aire interrogativo. “¿Y tú? ¿Tienes ideas sobre lo que regalar a Kota?”

Inoo levantó una ceja, llevándose las manos detrás la espalda y encogiéndose de hombros.

“No lo sé...” contestó, dudoso. “No es divertido dar regalos a Kota. Acabo siempre dándole algo que me gusta sólo a mí, porque no quiero comprarle suéteres de rombos que sólo caerían bien a mi abuelo. Es muy estresante.” le explicó, sonriendo como si fuera algo divertido, aunque no lo fuera para nada.

Chinen rio, asintiendo.

“Entiendo. La manera como se viste Kota es...”

“¿Horrible?”

“Estaba a punto de decir particular, pero supongo que horrible de la idea.” rio el menor, mirándose alrededor en cuanto entraron, frunciendo la nariz frente a los escaparates de las tiendas, probablemente empezando a pensar en una buena idea.

Kei fue detrás de él, haciendo lo mismo.

Era lo mismo todos años.

Buscaba algo que pudiera gustarle a Kota y lo odiaba, veía algo que en cambio habrían gustado a él y sabía qué Kota iba a odiarlo.

Se acercó rápido a una tiendita de mascotas, acurrucándose frente a la jaula con los gatos y poniéndose a acariciarlos a través de las rejas de metal.

“¡Yuri!” llamó su amigo, finalmente emocionado por algo. “¡Mira qué lindos estos gatitos! Ah, ¿puedo regalar esto a Kota?”

Chinen fue a su lado, metiéndose a acariciar los gatitos con una sonrisa.

 _“¡No podemos tener un gato, Kei! ¿Cómo nos cuidaremos de él? ¡No tenemos ni tiempo ni espacio!”_ contestó, reproduciendo tan fielmente el tono de Yabu que Kei no pudo evitar de echarse a reír.

“Tienes razón.” estuvo de acuerdo. “Probablemente me obligaría a llevarlo atrás.” se levantó a regañadientes, indicando una tienda de ropa. “Vamos. Vemos si tengo éxito de encontrar un buen compromiso entre la ropa de una persona normal y la de un vejestorio.” bromó, tomando la mano del menor y entrando en la tienda.

Después de casi media hora de búsqueda infructuosa por ambos, Kei se había hartado y había cogido unos suéteres de probar por sí mismo, decidiendo de aprovechar de la ocasión.

Esperaba al menos con eso de animarse un poco.

Se divirtió con Yuri, que seguía enfadándose tanto con los gustos del propio novio como con los del suyo, y cuando salieron de la tienda estaban todavía sin regalos, aunque ambos hubieran encontrado algo por sí mismos.

Siguieron caminando a lo largo del centro comercial, con aún menos gana que antes, hasta que Kei no propuso de pararse para tomar algo de beber, declarándose de haberse cansado ya.

“Es peor de lo que pensaba.” murmuró Yuri, mezclando su té. Se abandonó contra la mesa, golpeando la cabeza contra el brazo. “Quería darle algo lindo, algo que le pudiera gustar y que lo hiciera sentir...” bufó, frunciendo la nariz. “No lo sé. Feliz. Algo que lo hiciera sonreír y pensar en mí cada vez que lo lleva.” levantó los ojos, sonrojando. “Es algo tonto, ¿verdad?”

Kei sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

“No, no es tonto. Es normal querer algo así por tu novio.”

“¿Qué os disteis Kota y tú la primera Navidad que pasaste juntos?” preguntó, curioso.

Kei se pasó la lengua en el labio inferior, oscilando en la sienta.

Lo recordaba muy bien, ese día.

Nunca había sido muy romántico, y tampoco Kota, pero eso era uno de los momentos en que le gustaba pensar, que lo hacía sentir feliz.

“Me compró un anillo. Es una alianza de plata, la llevo a veces al cuello con un collar.” sonrió, haciéndose malicioso. “Yo, en cambio, me hice encontrar en casa desnudo con uno de los horribles cárdigan que le gustan a él.” concluyó satisfecho, haciendo casi atragantar Yuri con su té.

“Dudo que voy a hacer algo así, pero gracias por el consejo, Kei.” comentó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Se levantaron, desanimados, y siguieron dando rodeos hasta que Yuri no vio joyería.

“Podríamos ver si tienen algo lindo allí.” propuso, y Kei levantó una ceja.

“Al menos en cuanto a joyas Yuya y Ko tienen gustos similares. Pero...”

“¿Dices qué no es muy mejor que con la ropa?” contestó Chinen, riendo.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza, pero de todas formas entraron en la tienda.

Podía ser una buena idea, efectivamente.

Podía regalarle algo que no fuera demasiado llamativo, como lo que llevaba normalmente, pero que al mismo tiempo le pudiera gustar. Iba a tener que esforzarse para ignorar de elegir con su gusto, pero estaba seguro de poderlo hacer.

En general, le parecía que un collar o un anillo pudieran ser un buen regalo por su parte.

Miró los expositores, en busca de algo adecuado, y estaba todavía absorto cuando vio a Yuri correr hacia de él.

“Kei, ¡ven, mira!” le dijo, tan emocionado que el mayor tuvo gana de reír.

Le mostró un collar bastante simple con una cruz y una piedra de aguamarina, con aire orgulloso.

“¿Quieres darle esta? Me gusta.” le dijo con convicción, mirando el collar.

Le gustaba de verdad. Pensaba que fuera delicada y elegante. Tal vez no el estilo que Yuya habría elegido normalmente, pero algo que pudiera gustarle.

“Sí. Me gusta el azul en Yuya, y creo que pueda apreciar.” explicó, confiado.

Kei le sonrió, quedándose absorto mirándolo hablar con una vendedora, antes de volver a pensar en su regalo.

En ese momento reflexionó en lo que había contado a Yuri, y sonrió.

Podía ser la mejor idea que hubiera tenido por un regalo para Kota, y se sintió tonto para no haberlo pensado antes.

Pronto fue hacia una vendedora, enteramente satisfecho con su decisión.

Finalmente iba a dar a su novio un regalo que gustara a ambos.

~

Era la noche de la víspera de Navidad.

Kei oía truenos afuera desde hace un poco de tiempo, señal de tormenta en camino.

Hacía mucho frio, y se apretó en su bata, volviendo a preparar la mesa, encendiendo unas candelas aquí y allá seguro que fuera de efecto.

Cuando oyó las primeras gotas de lluvia golpear el vidrio se preocupó un poco, dado que Kota todavía no había vuelto a casa.

Estaba a punto de tomar el móvil y llamarlo, cuando oyó el ruido de la llave en la cerradura.

Maldiciendo entre los dientes, se quitó pronto la bata, quedándose enteramente desnudo con excepción de un pequeño detalle, y la echó en el diván, yendo a sentarse frente a la puerta, de manera de ser lo primero que Kota iba a ver en cuanto pisado el cuarto.

A Kei le habría gustado tener una cámara para capturar su expresión.

Yabu se salió los ojos, y se aferró a la pared, como si improvisamente no tuviera éxito de quedarse en pie.

Luego se acercó, despacio, mientras empezaba a sonreír malicioso.

“Kei, qué demonio...” le preguntó, cuando el menor se puso en pie, caminando hacia él.

“¿Te acuerda algo, Ko-chan?” le preguntó, en tono inocente.

Kota sonrió, asintiendo.

“Nuestra primera Navidad juntos en esta casa.” contestó, seguro.

“Bien...” dijo Inoo, inclinando la cabeza. “Este año las ancianitas habían ya pasado a saquear, y todo lo de cuadros había desaparecido por las tiendas. Lo siento, pero tendrás que conformarte.”

Kota hizo pasar un dedo entre el cuello de Kei y el collar que llevaba, llegando a la alianza de plata, tan similar a la que le había regalado unos años atrás, y le sonrió.

“Soy seguro que sobreviviré.” le dijo, tomándole la cara en las manos y asomándose para besarlo.

Cuando se alejaron Kei se quitó el collar, poniéndolo al cuello de Kota y mirándolo unos segundos, antes de asentir con satisfacción.

“Pensé que sólo lo tenía yo, y me gustaba que lo tuvieras tú también.” se encogió de hombros, bajando los ojos. “Vale, tal vez es tonto. Pero no sabía qué regalarte por Navidad, cada año acabo dándote algo que no te gusta, y Yuri y yo entramos en esta joyería, vi las alianzas y...”

Kota interrumpió su marea verbal, apoyándole un dedo en los labios.

“Es lindo, Kei. Pero me habría gustado todo lo que me hubiera dado, lo sabes.” le dijo, sonriéndole y siguiendo a acariciarle la cara, abrazándolo mientras con la otra mano tocaba el anillo. “Te quiero.”

El menor le sonrió, besándolo otra vez.

“Feliz Navidad, Ko. Te quiero.”

“Feliz Navidad, Kei.” Kota se quedó encantado mirando a su novio unos segundos más, antes de echarle un vistazo malicioso. “Pues... ¿la desnudez es sólo escénica o piensas qué pueda beneficiar de esa?”

Kei se echó a reír, antes de volver serio y mirarlo en los ojos, con la clara intención de resultar seductivo.

“Es todo parte del regalo, Ko. Como nuestra primera Navidad, no sé si te acuerdas como acabó...”

“Podrías necesitar de refrescarme la memoria.” comentó el mayor, siguiéndolo hacia la habitación.

Kei estaba feliz, malditamente feliz.

Al final, aunque Kota y él estuvieran juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, le gustaba que a veces tuvieran todavía éxito de ser románticos, de sorprenderse, de hacerse felices de maneras nuevas.

Y esos mismos momentos, eran lo mejor que se pudieran regalar.


End file.
